1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to downhole rotary cutting tools and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a clean-out tool cutting blade of the butterfly or expansible type that is capable of cutting different diameter bores within a tubing section without cutting the tubing.
2. Prior Art
The prior art known to Applicant is well characterized in Applicant's previously filed U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,793 as issued on Mar. 7, 1989. This patent describes a rotary clean-out tool of the type that would use the cutting blade that is described in the present application. Thus, the tubing clean-out tool includes fluid pressure responsive linear actuators that function above the cutting blade assemblies to expand and retract the blade to operational attitude.